


Home

by ziplockbaggy



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziplockbaggy/pseuds/ziplockbaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want to go home," Kalinda says.</p>
<p>Written for sweetjamielee's <a href="http://sweetjamielee.livejournal.com/106698.html">"Everything Changes" 2014 TGW Ficathon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alicia/Kalinda "I just want to go home." Kalinda says.

Alicia’s been talking up fellow lawyers all night, glass of white wine following glass of white wine. While Kalinda doesn’t mind these kinds of parties, it’s the indeterminable amount of time that they consume that bothers her. There’s no one she can woo here, just the fantastic brunette that has just finished her third glass of wine.

Kalinda imagines holding her close, pulling her away from the crowd so she can have Alicia all to herself. Maybe take her to the restroom, lock the door, and slide Alicia’s skirt up her leg until she hits her favorite spot, causing Alicia to sputter and gasp in her ear. Kalinda closes her eyes, sinking into the couch, feeling the urge to just grab Alicia and take her against the bar.

It’s been a long week, however, and Kalinda doesn’t have the energy to keep her eyes open, let alone take her girlfriend on a very public bar. Getting up, Kalinda walks over to interrupt her girlfriend’s conversation, placing her hand on Alicia’s wrist in a symbol that Alicia knows very well.

Alicia smirks, turning to her conversation partners with a casual “let’s get together soon” as she walks away with Kalinda towards the restrooms. When they reach the ladies room, Alicia pulls Kalinda inside, the white wine in her system filling her with a power that Kalinda adores. The door shuts and Alicia immediately presses Kalinda up to it, her face centimeters away.

“Quickie in the bathroom?” Alicia asks, pupils dilated from alcohol and lust, her hands moving inside Kalinda’s jacket. Kalinda smiles; it’s so hard to resist, but she wants to do Alicia justice, wants to pleasure her for long, luxurious hours underneath their sheets. She wants to lay her down on their bed, pressing her tongue to every inch of her, hearing Alicia come undone as she works her fingers in every way she can. The cold hard door against her back isn’t cutting it tonight.

“I just want to go home,” Kalinda says. She starts kissing up Alicia’s neck, feeling the small hairs stand on end as she goes to nip the top of her ear. “I want to love you slowly and all night, not until some impatient woman bangs on the door to interrupt us.” She moves to kiss down Alicia’s jawline, a move she knows her girlfriend can never refuse.

Alicia pulls back, holding Kalinda’s face in her hands, a grin stretching across her face.

“Now with an offer like that, you better get ready for me to make out with you the whole cab ride home,” Alicia presses her lips to Kalinda’s, absorbing the tired giggle Kalinda was making. Maybe they can ask the bartender for another bottle of white wine before they head out.


End file.
